My Left 4 Dead Story
by A.A. Silver
Summary: Basically a story of my friends and I in a Solanum Zombie virus outbreak. What will happen? I don't know yet. Will there be romance? Quite possibly. Am I insane? MOST DEFINITELY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Austin's POV

It was 3 weeks after the first Solanum infection. My friends, Taylor, Adrian, Elliott, Jobe and I had been fighting our way to the edge of the town for about a week. Let me tell you, it was _not_ easy. We were lucky we had some good quality weapons. Taylor was able to grab two of her three shotguns before she was forced out of her home by the stupid zombies. She and Adrian had those.  
Jobe had a crowbar. It suited him quite well. His strength and lack of speed made the crowbar a perfect weapon for him. Elliott had a trench spike. I have _no_ idea how he got his hands on that.  
I had a katana, when we passed Jakob's house, I took his out of the place. I felt it suited me, I wasn't sure if that were true. We were three-quarters of the way up the high-school-hill. I began to remember something. _'She lives on this hill,'_ I thought. "Guys," I began. "Mind if we make a quick stop?"  
"What for Austin?" Taylor asked suspiciously. "Can we even afford to stop?"  
"I just wanna check on something, and as you four very well know, it's too dangerous to go alone."  
"Fine." my friends agreed in unison.  
We walked up and down the streets at the top of the hill. I saw a house with a red truck in the drive and the lights on. I walked over to the door with my friends. I tried to open it. "Damn it," I started.  
"Locked"  
"I believe this is a job for me." Jobe said in a weird British accent. He took a butter knife out of his pack and stuck it in the lock.  
_'Where did he get that?'_ I questioned in my mind. _'Never mind, it's better not to ask.'_ When I got back to planet Earth, Jobe had successfully picked the lock with the knife. Since the lock was done up and the door wasn't busted, I guessed that the place had been untouched by zombies. I went in. "Hello?" I called into the seemingly empty house.  
"Did you hear that?!" a disembodied female voice said excitedly. "Voices! Real human voices!"  
There were people inside! I was so glad to know that. I was really glad because the house we had gone to was where the girl I loved lived; I was so glad that she was alive. I followed the direction of the voice and found a door at the end of a hall. I opened it and found Mya--the girl I mentioned--her mom, her older sister and her little brother. "We're so glad to see people with working brains!" Mya said.  
"Are you guys the only survivors?" She wasn't being snide, her voice was frightful and inquisitive.  
"There could be other survivors." Taylor pointed out. "But it's dangerous to check every house. Who knows what could be in there after all."  
"Good point."  
Adrian and Jobe pulled me outside. "Is that all you brought us here for?!" they demanded in unison. "Just to get Mya?!" They still spoke together.  
"I remembered hearing she lived up on this hill and I wanted to see if she was still alive! Is that what you two wanted to hear, or did you want to interrogate me more?"  
"Yeah we're done." Jobe said. He then started chortling quietly.  
"So," I began when we got back in. "Do you four want to come with us?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Austin's POV

The family of people stared at us. The fear in their eyes was easily detectable. "Wouldn't that mean going out there?" Mya's sister asked fearfully. She gulped. "Where the zombies are?"  
"Yup," Jobe said simply. "Not too bad if you have a weapon though."  
"Do you have weapons?" I asked.  
"Do _you_?" Mya countered.  
We all took out our weapons. My katana and Jobe's crowbar came dangerously close to Mya's family. "Whoops," we said together.  
"Please don't do that again." Mya's mom said.  
We all muttered agreements and put our weapons away. "So do you have weapons?" I asked again.  
"Well, we have things that could be weapons," Mya started. "Any suggestions?"  
"Well... knives could be useful. You got anything that could, like, smash in a human skull, those would work best. Actually, a gun would work even better; you got any of those?"  
"Um... no." Mya's mom said. "But we do have some knives in the kitchen naturally. And would a hammer work?"  
"Not very well. The knives would be the best choice until we can get you a proper weapon. Now are you guys coming or not?"  
They were silent for a moment. When they continued to be silent.  
"I didn't want to tell you this, but when the zombies sniff you out, they're going to break down your doors and windows and kill you."  
They gaped at how easily I said this. I kept a calm face, but it was so fake _I_ couldn't believe it.  
"Alright," Mya's mom began. "We'll go with you."  
"Great! All you need to do is bring some non-perishable food and get yourselves some temporary weapons. Can you do that in under an hour?"  
"We can try!"

About an hour after that, Taylor was the only one with a watch and I didn't bother to ask her.  
"Okay," Mya said anxiously. "We've gotten everything we can carry, can we get out of here now?"  
"Alright let's move out!" Me, Adrian, Jobe, Taylor and Elliott shouted.

To be continued.  
**(A/N: Ok I know this is a really short chapter, but I thought it'd be awkward to go into the zombie part so soon. Sorrys)**


End file.
